Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring arrangement.
Background of the Invention
Measuring arrangements are known in the prior art, as detailed in FIG. 5 of this application.
FIG. 5 shows a measuring arrangement 100 with a measuring cell 1 for detecting process parameters, for example, pressure, and a housing 5 at least radially surrounding the measuring cell 1. The measuring cell 1 is arranged in the axial direction A at the front in the housing 5, with a space 19 between the measuring cell 1 and the housing 5 being sealed with a seal 20 from the penetration of process medium from a process environment P. The seal 20 is arranged in the space 19 and rests at the rear, for example at a support area 17 of an electronic housing 4, which is also arranged in the housing 5. Additionally, the measuring cell 1 rests at the rear at the electronic housing 4 and/or the support area 17. A so-called housing adapter 12 is arranged at the rear at the housing 5, with a transition between the housing adapter 12 and the housing 5 being sealed via a circumferential seal 11. The housing 5 can be connected and fixed, for example via a pressure screw 9, which acts upon the housing 5, to a receptacle connection 8, for example a welding socket. The housing 5 is also sealed in reference to the receptacle connection 8 via a circumferential exterior seal 13, so that a media-tight arrangement of the measuring arrangement 100 is possible in a process environment P.
In this arrangement known from prior art the measuring cell 1, typically a pressure sensor with a seal 20 arranged radially in reference to the pressure sensor 1, is typically sealed by an O-ring. By the radial installation of the seal 20, the pressure sensor 1 can abut flush at the front with the housing 5, and this way it can be optimally arranged in the processing environment P.
In the arrangement known from prior art, it is considered disadvantageous that it frequently shows diffusion tightness, which is considered insufficient.
Here, the objective of the present invention is to further develop an arrangement known from prior art such that it shows increased diffusion tightness. Preferably, the arrangement should also allow an installation of the measuring cell flush with the front.
This objective is attained in an arrangement showing the features described herein.